7_sinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Belphegor
"Breathing is troubleso~me. Wearing clothes is troubleso~me." Belphegor is the Demon King of Sloth, known for being lazy or unwilling. Appearance Belphegor has a semi-animalistic appearance, with goat ears, light-tan skin, short white hair with a butt-length rat-tail, two green-and-yellow horns going straight up on her forehead, and a huge black-and-yellow striped tail ending in a three-fingered purple claw at the end. Her claw is prehensile and can be used as well as her hands. True to her name, she casually wears a big white long-sleeved shirt buttoned only at the navel, white thong panties, white slouch-socks, and a pair of white earrings. Belphegor has a white rose shaped tattoo between the top of her breasts. Belphegor also has a black or grey bow-ribbon tied around her neck along with a little bell. She has three black straps around the uppermost portion of her thighs and a single black strap around the uppermost portion of her arms. She always carries with her a stone jug of sake on a blue string. Personality Belphegor spends the day and night almost without moving one inch, and almost all the business she takes care of is within the range of her tail. She especially likes drinking sake, reading manga, watching anime, playing videogames (both console and online), browsing the internet, and generally spending time with her electronic devices (PC, tablet, consoles) and it’s only when enjoying these that she spares no efforts, or rather exerts all efforts. Despite her sin, Belphegor is surprisingly a good listener. She responds to Belial's orders, while still paying attention to her hobbies. She still acknowledges Lucifer's assault on the Demon Kings, but simply refuses to do anything about it without a very good reason. Abilities Lady Belphegor is said to have the highest abilities among the seven Demon Kings, as reflected by having the most demonic appearance. However, due to her ultimate laziness, she won’t show them, and her favorite phrase, “If I get serious, you’ll be amazed”, is controversial among the demon researchers, who can’t decide whether it’s true or not. Later it is revealed that Lady Belphegor possesses the ability, to create and alter digital realities such as video games. This unique ability hosts other humans or "fans" to play along in an RPG environment, however it irks her when players complete her games thus she must create more add-ons to further entice her audience. This clever ploy both fuels her and Lady Mammon's power. Trivia * Belphegor's name and character appears to be a reference to Belphegor , one of the seven Princes of Hell. * Belphegor is the only character with animal ears. * Belphegor's ears are inspired by a goat's ears. The goat being the animal that represents the sin of Sloth. * Belphegor is the only one with a tattoo and earrings. * Belphegor, Astaroth, Mammon and Beelzebub are comparatively the kinder Demon Kings among them. Except as expected, it takes effort for Belphegor to reveal that side of her. * Belphegor is among the youngest of the Demon Kings, older than Beelzebub and Leviathan, but around the same age as Astaroth. * Belphegor is the only among the Demon Kings to give nicknames to her fellow Demon Kings. Gallery 130108.jpg Belphegor_Dance.jpg Astaroth & Belphegor School.jpg Sloth title.png|Belphegor relaxing with one of her many electronic devices. Belphegor and Mammon.jpg|Belphegor and Mammon in their bras. es:Belphegor Category:Characters Category:7 Sins